


Vulnerable

by AlexBluesoul



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Jaskier, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short Chapters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBluesoul/pseuds/AlexBluesoul
Summary: Geralt tiene que viajar con un tritón, pero el camino es tan largo como difícil.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt no sabe cómo pasó todo exactamente. Recuerda que se descuidó; estaba cansado y creyó que sería un contrato rápido y sencillo, pero nunca antes se había equivocado de esta manera, nunca subestimó a un monstruo así.

Los ahogadores de su contrato realmente le dieron una paliza, y Geralt no recuerda en qué momento el río le salvó el trasero, llevándolo en sus violentas aguas lejos de los monstruos. Lo agradecía, claro que sí, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, qué había pasado con Roach o cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Sólo sabía que tenía la cabeza manchada de sangre seca y que despertó _vivo_ en algún punto del río, recostado sobre la orilla fangosa.

Ponerse de pie fue un agudo dolor en cada uno de sus huesos, pero al menos ninguno de ellos estaba roto. De hecho, para haber sido arrastrado por las aguas en medio de una tormenta había salido bastante ileso, e incluso conservaba sus espadas.

Frunció el ceño, volteándose cuando un casi imperceptible sonido tras él llamó su atención, y cuando se dio cuenta de qué lo provocaba se preguntó cómo demonios es que no lo había notado antes.

—Ni siquiera pienses en sacar tu espada, acabo de salvarte —advirtió la criatura seriamente, sumergido hasta el cuello en el río y con la mirada fija en el agua, la que estaba tan cristalina que dejaba ver perfectamente las alas y cola del tritón.

Al escuchar eso, Geralt se vio obligado a separar su mano de la empuñadura del arma mientras suspiraba lentamente, ahora entendiendo por qué estaba tan intacto.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —masculló entre dientes, sin poder creer que estaba en deuda con un monstruo, quien probablemente asesinaría a cientos de vidas inocentes después.

—Que me acompañes al océano —respondió en seguida—. No encuentro el camino de regreso, temo que el río haya cambiado de dirección.

—Aunque ese sea el caso, de todas maneras desembocará en el océano —gruñó apretando los puños; la costa estaba jodidamente lejos, y no tenía la más mínima intención de acompañarlo todo ese recorrido.

—No cuando termina en un lago —insistió cruzándose de brazos. El tritón no lo había mirado en ningún momento, y aunque Geralt no tenía problema con eso, estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

—Te diré algo. Mi deber es matarte, así que si te dejo ir estaré saldando mi deuda, ¿qué te parece? —gruñó completamente harto, y rápidamente se giró para encontrar la carretera lo antes posible.

—¡Espera! Por favor, no sobreviviré si no llego al océano, tienes que ayudarme —suplicó en un tono más afligido, y Geralt se maldijo a sí mismo por detener sus pasos al escucharlo.

—¿Por qué entraste al río entonces? —masculló de espaldas, cerrando los ojos y deseando irse pronto de ahí.

—Te aseguro que no fue porque quise —gruñó el tritón, y Geralt terminó por voltearse hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos azules seguían fijos hacia el agua con una expresión molesta, y de pronto notó algo extraño en ellos.

Agudizando su vista, observó con mayor detenimiento las iris, confundido por su apariencia borrosa, como si una fina capa las cubriera. Entonces se dio cuenta; no es que el tritón no quisiera mirarlo, es que no podía.

Apretó la mandíbula, sin poder creer que _en serio_ estaba considerando la idea de ayudarlo.

—¿A cuántos has matado? —preguntó por lo bajo, obteniendo un ceño fruncido a cambio.

—No como humanos, si es lo que te preocupa —respondió con determinación, y el brujo no encontró ni el más mínimo signo de que mintiera. Alzó una ceja, enormemente confundido y preguntándose qué clase de sirena no comía humanos, pero él no iba a sugerirle la idea.

Suspiró pesadamente, quedándose en silencio unos segundos para procesar todo. Habían algunos pueblos asentados al borde del río camino a la costa, así que podría hacer los suficientes contratos para abastecer sus cosas, pero era evidente que la comida no abundaría.

—Tengo que recuperar a Roach primero —decidió bajo un gruñido, pero apenas volvió a intentar caminar el tritón lo detuvo.

—Si hablas de tu yegua... lo siento, pero los ahogadores fueron tras ella —murmuró bajando su tono, y Geralt cerró los ojos al oírlo. Aquella era una de las mejores que había tenido, pero no era extraño que ésto sucediera, así que aunque dolía, estaba acostumbrado.

Asintió, girándose por completo hacia el tritón con la mandíbula tensa.

—Vamos entonces —masculló empezando a caminar, sintiéndolo seguirlo de inmediato desde el río.

—Oh, no te vas a arrepentir, ¡lo juro! Compondré canciones en tu honor, cada pescador conocerá el nombre del brujo... ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con tono cantarino, y Geralt se preguntó cómo es que de pronto le hablaba con tanta naturalidad.

Luego de unos segundos, respondió rodando los ojos: —Geralt.

—¡Geralt! Hm, es bastante común en realidad. «¿Cuál es tu nombre?» Te oigo decir.

—No lo hice —murmuró entre dientes.

—Me complace decirte, querido brujo, que te otorgaré el honor de saber el nombre por el que me llaman mis amigos; Jaskier, eso es. Acostúmbrate a él, pues pronto escucharás las baladas de cómo el tritón Jaskier le salvó la vida a Geralt el brujo, y éste le hizo el favor de acompañarlo de regreso hasta el océano. ¡Geralt y Jaskier! ¡Dos especies destinadas a matarse entre sí, trabajando juntas para ayudarse mutuamente! ¡El mundo por fin considerará la idea de que humanos y criaturas pueden...!

—Monstruos —gruñó interrumpiéndolo, rogando a la diosa que este parloteo no durara todo el camino, porque si no su cabeza estallaría.

—¿Disculpa?

—Monstruos, no criaturas —aclaró con la vista fija en el frente—. Y la idea que estás pensando no pasará nunca.

Escuchó un golpe a su lado, y se giró extrañado para ver que el tritón había chocado de cara contra una roca, apresurándose a rodearla mientras sobaba su nariz que comenzaba a sangrar.

—Bueno, eso es grosero —dijo con voz adolorida—. ¿Por qué dices que es imposible?

Resopló, sin poder creer que en serio se lo estuviera preguntando: —Ustedes asesinan a los humanos, ¿tú qué crees?

—Bueno, los humanos asesinan a los animales, pero aún así logran convivir con muchos de ellos, ¿no? —contrapuso el tritón, y Geralt se sorprendió ante esa lógica—. Además, ya te dije que no como humanos.

Se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder ante eso. Sonaba muy sencillo en boca de Jaskier, pero no podía imaginar que un monstruo estuviera dispuesto a vivir tranquilo en un pueblo, o que los humanos no entraran en pánico al verlo cuando ni siquiera toleraban a los brujos.

—Hm... —soltó en un suspiro, y esperó poder recorrer algunos kilómetros en ese cómodo silencio.

≋≋≋

—¿No te callas nunca? —se quejó hastiado, a punto de hundirle al tritón la cabeza en el agua.

Ya era entrada la noche, pero por más que Jaskier dijera que no comía humanos, Geralt no iba a arriesgarse a dormir cerca de él, por lo que decidió seguir caminando, abarcando todo el terreno posible. Sin embargo, el tritón le estaba colmando la paciencia con su constante verborrea, y el cansancio no estaba ayudando.

—¿Ser grosero es tu especialidad? Porque eres realmente bueno en eso —contraatacó el ojiazul, haciendo una mueca y sacudiendo su cola con molestia—. Discúlpame, pero todo este tiempo atrapado en el río he tenido que ser silencioso para que los depredadores no me oigan, ahora que tengo tu gallarda compañía puedo soltar un poco la lengua.

—¿Un poco? A este ritmo le saldrán músculos —masculló con un gruñido, rodando los ojos cuando escuchó al tritón soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, no sabía que podías bromear —siguió riendo el ojiazul—, no eres tan mala compañía después de todo.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —murmuró, obteniendo otra risa a cambio. No dejaba de considerar la idea de dar media vuelta e irse solo a la carretera, librándose de toda esta molestia, pero tenía una deuda que saldar y él no era de los que vivían tranquilos debiéndole algo a alguien.

Llegado el amanecer, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que sería una deuda realmente costosa.

—¿Qué te dije? Un maldito lago en el camino, ésto no estaba aquí hace unos meses —se quejó Jaskier a su lado, ambos detenidos ante lo que tenían en frente.

—Jaskier, eso no es un lago —masculló tapándose los ojos, sin saber qué demonios haría ahora.

Frente a ellos, nada menos que una enorme represa estaba siendo construida, y el paso del agua ya había sido completamente bloqueado.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntó el tritón frunciendo el ceño.

—Una represa —masculló mientras analizaba su alrededor, buscando algún punto que los humanos hubieran dejado pasar, algún lado por el que el agua haya escapado, pero nada aparecía ante su vista.

—¿Qué es una... represa? —murmuró Jaskier, confundido. Y Geralt resopló girándose hacia él.

—Una construcción para retener agua, o sea que está estancada y hasta aquí llegó el viaje —sentenció comenzando a alejarse, porque estaba claro que no había solución a ésto. No tenía a Roach para llevar al tritón hasta la maldita costa y, aunque la tuviera, de todos modos era una tarea imposible.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Espera! —le gritó el tritón tratando de detenerlo, pero esta vez no miró atrás ni detuvo sus pasos. Sin embargo, Jaskier no parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse, y Geralt se vio obligado a voltearse cuando escuchó el aleteo dirigiéndose hacia él, esquivándolo rápidamente y causando que el tritón chocara de cara contra un árbol.

A este punto, le sorprendía que su nariz no estuviera deforme.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —le gritó el tritón, limpiándose la sangre bruscamente—. Sé que ya notaste que soy ciego, ¡¿es que no tienes sentimientos?!

—No los tengo —gruñó, pasándolo de largo y tratando de continuar su camino, aún cuando en seguida escuchó el cuerpo arrastrándose tras él.

—Y una mierda, esas son creencias de los humanos, no me intentes ver la cara de estúpido —se quejó mientras aleteaba un poco para impulsarse, y Geralt nuevamente deseó tener a Roach para simplemente cabalgar lejos de él—. Maldición, en serio necesito tu ayuda, Geralt, _por favor._ No puedes... ¿romper la represa o algo?

El brujo se detuvo, y quiso darse en la cabeza contra un árbol por eso. Esa cosa era gigante, pero sí, en realidad podía intentar romperla.

—Trataré, pero a cambio te irás por tu cuenta —masculló girándose levemente hacia él, justo a tiempo para ver la enorme sonrisa en la cara del tritón.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Eso será fácil! —se apresuró a asentir con emoción—, sólo es esa cosa la que me impide volver.

—Hm —gruñó asintiendo, y retomó sus pasos para caminar hacia la enorme construcción mientras dejaba a Jaskier atrás, quien volvió a volar un poco para sumergirse en el río.

Le costó algunos minutos llegar a la muralla de madera, pero finalmente estuvo sobre ella y, cuando apenas estaba ideando la forma más rápida para destrozarla, un movimiento a lo lejos llamó su atención, y agudizó su vista para ver de qué se trataba.

Al otro lado, decenas de humanos iban de allá hacia acá, trasladando enormes troncos con sus bueyes para aumentar la resistencia de la construcción, y Geralt maldijo por lo bajo al ver que, a menos que quisiera causar la muerte de todas esas personas, no podría destrozarla.

Giró su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario, y a lo lejos vio el rostro de Jaskier asomado en el agua, esperando su regreso. Si se iba ahora tendría bastante ventaja para dejarlo atrás, entonces ¿por qué estaba jodidamente caminando hacia él?

Vio al tritón girarse bruscamente hacia un lado del bosque, y Geralt se tensó tratando de ver u oír qué sucedía, pero antes de que lo supiera una flecha fue disparada desde algún lugar, y el brujo ni siquiera lo pensó antes de comenzar a correr.

El hombre que había disparado apareció ante su vista, y Geralt intentó apresurar más sus pasos cuando lo vio persiguiendo al tritón, quien trataba de huir río arriba con la flecha clavada en su cuerpo. Gruñó al verlo alcanzándolo, y se apresuró a formar la señal de Aard para lanzarlo lejos antes de que volviera a dispararle.

—¡Geralt! —lo llamó Jaskier, posiblemente localizándolo por sus pisadas y dirigiendo su rostro hacia él—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó asustado.

El brujo por fin llegó a su lado, y dio una rápida mirada a la flecha enterrada en su cintura antes de gruñir y tomarlo en brazos, volteándose un poco para ver al hombre que había dejado inconsciente antes de correr con Jaskier en dirección contraria.

—No nos seguirá, ahora necesitamos sacarte eso —masculló aún corriendo, atento a cualquier sonido alrededor que le indicara que otros humanos los habían oído.

—¿Sigue ahí? Dame un momento —dijo el tritón, tanteando su cintura hasta tocar la flecha y arrancarla de golpe.

—¡Mierda, Jaskier! —alzó la voz, apresurándose a bajarlo al suelo y tratar de detener la hemorragia que comenzaba a correr como cascada—. No tengo una maldita venda en este momento, ¿cómo esperas que...?

—Ah, sí te importo —se burló Jaskier, ayudándolo a ejercer presión sobre la herida—. Tranquilo, coagulo rápido, mi cuerpo se acostumbró a que me disparen —dijo con normalidad, aún sonriendo.

Geralt frunció el ceño esperando que tuviera razón, porque él sólo veía la cola empapándose de sangre, y no parecía estar mejorando aunque tuviera ambas manos presionando el corte y las de Jaskier sobre las suyas. Por otro lado, ¿qué significaba que estuviera acostumbrado a algo así?

Hizo una mueca, viendo disimuladamente los ojos azules. Se preguntó si había nacido ciego, y cuán difícil habría sido sobrevivir de esa manera. ¿Cómo demonios se había desplazado, de todos modos? ¿Vivía chocando contra rocas como lo había visto hacer hasta ahora?

—Creo que está listo —dijo Jaskier haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos, y lentamente levantó las manos para ver que, efectivamente, había dejado de sangrar. 

—Hm... —murmuró confundido. Al parecer, no era el único con rápida curación aquí.

Se puso de pie suspirando, y miró a su alrededor buscando algún peligro. Afortunadamente no sentía nada, así que sólo le quedaba enfrentarse al problema que ahora tenía en frente; ¿qué mierda harían ahora?

—No estás pensando en dejarme de nuevo, ¿o sí? Porque este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo —preguntó el tritón, y Geralt sólo rodó los ojos.

—¿Por qué no sólo vives en el río? —se quejó tapándose los ojos, estresado por el problema en el que se había metido.

—Ya te lo dije, no puedo hacer ningún ruido sin que un montón de depredadores vengan por mí. En el océano puedo simplemente sumergirme, y créeme que la ecolocación es mucho más útil cuando uso mi voz.

Frunció el ceño, confundido: —¿Eso no es de las ballenas?

—Oh, tú hombre ignorante... —masculló el tritón—. Incluso un humano puede usar la ecolocación, pero los que nacimos ciegos podemos procesar mejor los sonidos, ¿cómo crees que viví hasta ahora?

—No lo sé, ¿golpeando tu nariz cada dos minutos? —gruñó dándole la espalda, y suspiró ante el exagerado y dramático jadeo que Jaskier le dio como respuesta.

—¡Eres un... grosero, gruñón, brujo impertinente! —alzó la voz, golpeando con fuerza su cola contra el suelo y haciendo el suficiente berrinche como para que los humanos lo escucharan, así que Geralt se apresuró en hincarse a su lado y taparle la boca, siseando para que se callara.

—Mierda, ¡bien, bien! Sólo cállate, ¿quieres? —gruñó entre dientes, suspirando cuando logró que el tritón dejara de chillar molesto. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, disfrutando de esa pequeña paz y pensando sus opciones antes de preguntar—: ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes volar?

Jaskier alzó una ceja, confundido: —Nunca lo he hecho por mucho... una hora, tal vez. ¿Por qué?

El brujo asintió con un largo suspiro, y sintió todo el cansancio sobre sus hombros nuevamente. Una hora era muy poco, pero podía funcionar.

—Porque tendrás que viajar por tierra —sentenció, poniéndose de pie a su lado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero...!

—Conmigo —finalizó, resignándose a esa descabellada idea. No parecía tener mucha lógica para el tritón tampoco, porque rápidamente obtuvo una perpleja expresión a cambio.

—Uh, aprecio que aceptes acompañarme, Geralt, pero ¿estás loco? —preguntó Jaskier haciendo una mueca, y él rodó los ojos.

—¿Ves una opción mejor que esa? —masculló cruzándose de brazos.

Jaskier frunció el ceño: —Por supuesto que no, querido brujo, no veo una mierda.

Geralt se quedó callado ante eso, pero el tritón simplemente soltó una carcajada, sacudiendo su mano delante de él para restarle importancia.

Eso sería, entonces; un tritón viajando por tierra. Necesitarían la ayuda de Melitele si querían lograrlo, pero era la única opción que Jaskier tenía y, por más que le molestara aceptarlo, Geralt ya estaba demasiado dentro de ésto como para huir ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Al final, resultó que Jaskier no podía volar durante una hora como había dicho. De hecho, no había pasado ni la mitad de ella cuando ya estaba tirado de espaldas en el suelo, con las alas extendidas de par en par y jadeando exhausto.

Geralt estaba a un lado, tapándose los ojos con una mano y preguntándose una y otra vez cómo demonios haría ésto. A este ritmo, lo más probable es que les tomara todo el año llegar a la costa.

—Jaskier, tenemos que seguir —gruñó volviendo a ver al tritón, quien hizo una mueca disconforme.

—¿Y si me cargas? No peso tanto...

—No.

—Bien, me arrastraré entonces —sentenció con voz molesta y, efectivamente, volvió a avanzar arrastrándose por la tierra. El brujo rodó los ojos; iba excesivamente lento, pero era mejor que nada. Sin embargo, no llevaba ni un par de metros cuando Jaskier soltó un quejido, y él se giró para descubrir que la herida de la flecha se había abierto de nuevo.

—Mierda —masculló, suspirando e hincándose a su lado para cargarlo.

—¡Oh, así está mejor! —celebró el tritón, deshaciéndose en sus brazos con la cabeza colgando y una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Hm —gruñó por lo bajo y, molesto de que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto, lo cambió de posición para llevarlo sobre un hombro como un saco.

—¡Oye! ¡Ésto no es...!

—Sirve para mí —interrumpió, sonriendo victorioso. Jaskier bufó y le dio un aletazo en la cara como protesta, pero no volvió a quejarse, y el brujo se sintió aliviado al saber que de esta forma no tardarían tanto.

Luego de un rato, el tritón ya no parecía tan incómodo con su posición, pues pronto comenzó a parlotear de nuevo sobre todo lo que olía u oía, y sobre cuán distintos eran los sonidos del bosque en relación al océano. Así llegó la segunda noche, y el brujo se dio cuenta de que si iba a seguir viajando de esta manera, tarde o temprano tendría que dormir, pero ya no estaba tan preocupado por hacerlo cerca de Jaskier, así que eligió un lugar para pasar la noche.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el ojiazul de pronto, y Geralt frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Esa cosa... ¿es fuego? —insistió, apuntando la fogata que acababa de encender.

—Hm —asintió, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y los brazos cruzados. Había perdido todo junto a la montura de Roach, pero no es como si le molestara dormir en la tierra.

—Oh, nunca lo había sentido tan cerca —masculló el tritón, y Geralt abrió un ojo para verlo. Jaskier estaba frente a la fogata, y su rostro la apuntaba tan fijamente que sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz, casi como si pudiera ver.

Suspiró, removiéndose en su lugar para intentar dormir. Tenía un largo viaje por delante.

≋≋≋

—¿Ya estás cansado? —preguntó Jaskier—. Escucho tus pasos, son lentos.

Rodó los ojos; claro que estaba cansado, y no lo estaría si aún tuviera a Roach en lugar de a un monstruo sobre su hombro.

—¿Y si mejor vuelas un poco? —gruñó molesto, tomando al tritón de la cintura para lanzarlo lejos. Jaskier desplegó sus alas en seguida, y volvió a su lado aleteando con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Siempre eres tan gruñón? —preguntó haciendo una mueca, pero se acercó más para poner una mano en su hombro y volar detrás de él. Geralt se vio tentado a dirigirlo directamente hacia un árbol, pero se contuvo, lo menos que necesitaban sus oídos era sufrir otro de esos ruidosos berrinches.

Se quedó callado y, como un niño enojado, Jaskier lo hizo también, así que durante unos minutos pudo disfrutar del bendito silencio. Por supuesto, el tritón no tardó demasiado en comenzar a tararear un canción, y él se limitó a rodar los ojos, resoplando con desagrado.

—¿Y ahora por qué estás molesto?

—No dije nada —masculló entre dientes.

—Resoplaste, claramente algo te molesta. Mira, si sigues así te vas a enfermar del corazón, no te recomiendo que...

—¡Lo que me enferma es que no te calles nunca! —alzó la voz, y sintió la mano del tritón separándose de su hombro. Se volteó hacia atrás con la mandíbula apretada, pero se tensó aún más cuando vio la triste expresión en el rostro del ojiazul, sin entender qué había pasado.

—Te dije que uso mi ecolocación para desplazarme, Geralt —masculló Jaskier, y el brujo tragó saliva—. Tú ves con tus ojos, yo con mis oídos. Si me callo un segundo es como cerrar los ojos para mí, pues los ecos dejan de ser tan nítidos, así que lo siento si te parezco insoportable, pero yo también quiero ver lo que hay a mi alrededor aunque no sea de la misma manera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y el único sonido que Geralt escuchó fue el canto de los pájaros junto al tranquilo aleteo del tritón, quien parecía haber sellado definitivamente sus labios.

Frunció el ceño, confundido por su propio comportamiento. Normalmente su paciencia era mejor que ésto y, si bien todo el asunto del viaje a la costa era tedioso, Jaskier no había hecho nada para que lo tratara de esta manera. Al final, estaba actuando igual que los humanos, juzgando a alguien por su especie y no por sus acciones.

Haciendo una mueca, titubeó mientras levantaba su mano, pero finalmente lo hizo y tomó la del tritón, quien alzó las cejas en sorpresa. Él se dio la vuelta y devolvió la mano de Jaskier al lugar sobre su hombro, y siguió avanzando sin decir una palabra. No tenía el valor de disculparse, pero esperaba que el ojiazul entendiera que no volvería a quejarse por sus cantos o parloteos.

No supo si lo entendió o no, pero pasados unos minutos Jaskier volvió a hablarle como si nada, y él comenzó a darse cuenta de que no era tan malo una vez que le prestaba verdadera atención.

De hecho, tal parecía que el tritón tenía incluso mejor audición que él, pues muchas de las cosas que le describía no lograba escucharlas, y supuso que se debía a la manera más desarrollada en que procesaba los sonidos debido a su ceguera. Era interesante conocer a alguien que tuviera mejores sentidos que él y, sobre todo, que no los usara en su contra, y poco a poco comenzó a sentir tanta curiosidad por conocerlo que, llegada la siguiente noche, incluso él se encontraba intercambiando oraciones y siguiéndole la conversación.

Luego de un rato, estaba a punto de prepararse para dormir cuando, interrumpiendo sus movimientos, el estómago del tritón soltó un ruido imposible de ignorar, y él se giró hacia Jaskier con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías hambre? —le preguntó, sintiéndose mal por no haberlo pensado. Él no tenía problemas con no comer durante unos días, pero debió haberse dado cuenta de que el tritón no tendría la misma opinión.

Vio las mejillas de Jaskier coloreándose de rojo, y por alguna razón tuvo que desviar la vista, sintiendo que no era adecuado verlo de esa manera.

—Bueno, suficiente tienes con estar cargándome todo el día —dijo el tritón con una vergüenza que no calzaba con él, y Geralt frunció el ceño, totalmente en desacuerdo.

—No me cuesta nada cazar algo en el camino —masculló incómodo, poniéndose de pie para hacerlo ya mismo. No iba a dejar que Jaskier durmiera con el estómago vacío.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Geralt, espera! —dijo el ojiazul sobresaltándose, y aleteando rápidamente para ponerse frente a él. Aunque Jaskier no podía mirarlo a los ojos, Geralt sí lo miraba a los suyos—. Es de noche, esperemos hasta...

—Tengo visión nocturna, Jaskier, no me molesta —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, y pasó por su lado para seguir su camino—. Espérame aquí —ordenó mientras se iba. Luego de unos segundos, escuchó el bajo susurro de Jaskier diciendo «está bien», y se preguntó si estaba temiendo que lo abandonara.

No había considerado esa idea durante todo el día, y tenía el presentimiento de que no volvería a hacerlo pronto, no hasta que llegaran a su destino.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaskier se quedó en silencio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de escuchar los pasos de Geralt por más lejos que estuviera, pero llegó el punto en el que no los oyó más, y sólo le quedó prestar atención a su alrededor.

Ahora que estaba solo, no podía hablar ni tararear para agudizar su ecolocación, pero el sonido chispeante de la fogata ayudaba un poco, así que se quedó lo más inmóvil posible para concentrarse en eso, rogando que ninguna criatura se acercara mientras estaba solo.

Estaba aterrado, no lo iba a negar. Se imaginaba mil escenarios donde una kikimora o algo aparecía; él tendría que huir gritando patéticamente para evitar chocar con los árboles, y en el proceso sólo atraería a más bestias que quisieran comérselo. Ni hablar de volar hacia arriba, no quería ser la presa fácil de un grifo.

Suspiró lo más silenciosamente que pudo tratando de tranquilizarse, pero sólo se tensó más al darse cuenta de que, con cada minuto que pasaba, la fogata hacía menos ruido, y todo lo que le rodeaba se hacía más borroso.

Estiró sus manos y se arrastró más cerca del calor, buscando con sus manos la leña que había escuchado a Geralt dejar por ahí, pero entonces las chispas callaron por completo, y él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, enormemente asustado.

Tragó saliva, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier sonido de algún animal nocturno, pero a lo sumo habían insectos cerca, y su sonido era diez veces más bajo que el del agua corriendo, así que no le servía de nada. Por primera vez se sintió completamente a ciegas, y no supo qué hacer con la desesperación que eso causó en su pecho.

Casi al borde del pánico y con las manos temblando, comenzó a tantear más rápido la tierra bajo sus manos, arrastrándose alrededor para dar con la maldita madera, pero lo único que consiguió fue hundir su palma en el carbón ardiendo, y trató de reprimir el quejido adolorido mientras retiraba su mano, apegándola a su pecho pero evitando tocarla a toda costa.

Nunca había sentido algo así de insoportable, ni siquiera con los cortes de los cuchillos o las flechas enterradas en su cuerpo. Hizo que varias lágrimas se le escaparan de los ojos, y no sabía qué hacer para detener el dolor más que apretarse el brazo, tratando de soportarlo sin hacer un ruido.

Luego de unos eternos segundos así escuchó unos pasos, y aunque primero casi siente el corazón escapando por su garganta, pronto reconoció que eran de Geralt, y se sintió enormemente aliviado de que hubiera vuelto.

No es que hubiera esperado que el brujo lo dejara ahí y nunca volviera, pero... sí, era una posibilidad.

—¿Jaskier? —escuchó el gruñido de quien, últimamente, era su persona favorita en el mundo, y sólo pudo sonreír avergonzado, sin ser capaz de mover un sólo dedo de su mano adolorida. Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel, y con el paso de los segundos sólo estaba empeorando.

—Volviste... —masculló atento a la dirección de sus pasos. Escuchó algo caer sobre la tierra, y luego lo que parecía ser Geralt arrodillándose frente a él.

—¿Cómo mierda te hiciste ésto? —gruñó el brujo, y Jaskier no pudo evitar reír, agradeciendo que su ronca y gruñona voz lo estuviera distrayendo.

—El fuego se apagó, intenté volver a encenderlo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír porque, aunque acababa de vivir los minutos más aterradores de su vida, ahora estaba bien, estaba salvo con este cascarrabias que había conocido hace poco, pero en quien sabía que podía confiar.

—¿Siquiera sabes cómo encenderlo? —masculló Geralt más bajo. Él sintió cómo le tomaba la mano, y al segundo siguiente un líquido helado era vaciado en su palma lenta y satisfactoriamente.

—Sólo debo... echarle más leña, ¿no? —frunció el ceño, confundido.

Geralt suspiró: —Cuando ya está apagado es más difícil, tienes que agregar hojas secas y soplar para que vuelva a encender. Debiste dejarlo así —murmuró lo último, y Jaskier hizo una mueca; no quería ser un fastidio repitiendo lo de su ecolocación todo el tiempo, así que optó por asentir, dejando que Geralt le envolviera la mano con lo que sea que hubiera decidido usar.

—Sí, lo siento —susurró por lo bajo.

Como sería normal, Jaskier siempre odió su ceguera, pero desde que había quedado atrapado en el río todo se había vuelto más difícil, y si antes ya estaba bastante vulnerable a los ataques, ahora era como estar atado de manos y alas.

—Está listo, intenta no tocarla.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía a Geralt, a quien sonrió y le dio las gracias. Era un brujo gruñón y todo el tiempo temía que lo dejara, pero por ahora se sentía seguro a su lado, y estaba bastante agradecido de haberlo encontrado en su camino.

≋≋≋

Antes de comenzar a asar los conejos que había cazado, Geralt se ocupó de rodear la fogata con una doble barrera de piedras, asegurándose de que fuera casi imposible que Jaskier volviera a quemarse.

Podía ver el dolor en todo el rostro del tritón, aunque no parecía estar muy concentrado en eso. No como él, al menos, pues no podía evitar sentirse jodidamente culpable, y estaba preocupado de que se le infectara al no tener nada más para vendarlo que un trozo de su camisa.

Tomó la mano sana de Jaskier y dejó en ella un conejo ensartado, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en llegar al pueblo más cercano, buscar un sanador y comprarle algunas cosas para la quemadura. No le preocupaba desviarse del camino un poco, pero sí el acercar a Jaskier a los humanos, pues no quería llevar al tritón a la costa con más heridas de las que ya tenía.

Suspiró, preguntándose cómo demonios compraría lo que necesitaba si ni siquiera tenía su bolsa de dinero. 

—¿Estás molesto? —le preguntó Jaskier con la boca llena.

—No, estoy preocupado —masculló sinceramente, alzando una ceja por la expresión sorprendida que obtuvo a cambio.

—Oh... uh, ésto está delicioso, por cierto —rió el tritón, por alguna razón luciendo nervioso—. Nunca lo había probado.

—Hm —asintió, dándole otra mordida al suyo. Era sólo conejo, y se preguntó si Jaskier siempre había comido la carne cruda.

Vio de reojo al ojiazul, y apenas terminó de comer se acomodó para dormir justo a su lado, no dispuesto a descuidarlo de nuevo. Tan pronto como amaneciera se dirigiría a algún pueblo, aunque no tenía idea de cómo conseguiría el dinero para comprar ungüento y vendas, pero ya encontraría la forma de arreglárselas.

En algún punto de la noche, sintió una mano tomando suavemente la suya, y suspiró extrañado por lo bien que eso lo hizo sentir.


	5. Chapter 5

—Llámame loco, pero cada vez estoy escuchando menos animales alrededor —comentó Jaskier y Geralt asintió, porque no tenía la intención de ocultárselo.

Lo estaba cargando como un saco de nuevo, pero esta vez lo llevaba con la cabeza hacia adelante. Aunque no pudiera ver, sentía que era más adecuado así, e incluso Jaskier parecía mejor orientado.

—Nos estamos acercando al pueblo —explicó, sintiendo al tritón tensarse sobre su hombro.

—¿Al... pueblo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenemos que cruzarlo para llegar a la costa?

—No, pero necesito comprar algunas cosas —confesó a medias, rogando que fuera suficiente.

—¿Iré contigo? —le preguntó Jaskier, y Geralt se tensó también.

—No... buscaré un lugar donde dejarte escondido —murmuró incómodo, y vio de reojo cómo el ojiazul asentía dubitativo. Trataría de ser lo más rápido posible, pero no sabía qué tanto podría serlo si aún ni siquiera tenía con qué pagar.

—Está bien, ten entonces, por si necesitas dinero —le dijo Jaskier, y él se giró un poco para ver lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Eran algunas escamas, y detuvo sus pasos abruptamente mientras las recibía.

—¿Qué...?

—Creo que los humanos las venden como joyas, aunque no sé si son bonitas, nunca las he visto —explicó sonriendo, y Geralt rodó los ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró, preguntándose si le había dolido arrancárselas. Por supuesto que eran bonitas, Jaskier tenía las escamas más coloridas que había visto en alguna sirena, con tonos entre verdosos y azules, y si el tritón lo supiera probablemente no le estaría dando algunas cuando ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que iba a comprar.

—No es nada, pero más vale que regreses —amenazó en broma, y Geralt frunció el ceño.

—Regresaré —aseguró por lo bajo.

Les tomó una hora más acercarse por completo al pueblo, y agradeció que en el camino se toparan con un gigantesco árbol hueco, pues era el escondite perfecto para dejar a Jaskier y estaba cerca del camino.

—¿Estás seguro de ésto? —murmuró el ojiazul abrazando su cola dentro del árbol, mientras que Geralt acomodaba lo mejor que podía algunos arbustos para cubrir la entrada.

—Volveré rápido, lo prometo —asintió, dándole una última mirada antes de tapar la entrada—. No hagas ruido, ¿bien? —pidió, sin poder evitar preocuparse.

—Contendré la respiración —susurró Jaskier, y Geralt casi pudo ver la sonrisa en su cara, sacándole una sonrisa también. Asintió, y se apresuró a marcharse para volver lo antes posible, avanzando a pasos agigantados al pueblo.

Al llegar obtuvo más miradas de lo normal, pero no tenía tiempo para fijarse en eso, así que preguntó por el sanador y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá con las escamas en la mano, rogando que se las aceptaran como pago.

Cuando llegó, una anciana mujer le abrió la puerta, y él se apresuró a mostrarle lo que tenía.

—A cambio de ungüento y algunas vendas —explicó entre dientes, y la mujer no tardó en sonreír, quitándoselas de inmediato.

—Todo el ungüento que quieras, brujo, están por allí —le señaló un estante, y Geralt se apresuró a sacar lo que necesitaba. Luego de unos segundos, la señora volvió a hablar—: Desde ya te aviso que no encontrarás ningún contrato aquí, hace sólo unos minutos se fue uno de tus compañeros, y cobró por todos los monstruos que nos molestaban.

Geralt se tensó bruscamente, girándose hacia ella con las cosas a medio guardar en su armadura.

—¿Un brujo? —masculló entre dientes, su corazón comenzando a latir más rápido.

—¿Qué más iba a ser? —se rió la anciana, y Geralt gruñó enojado apresurándose a salir de ahí, casi corriendo de vuelta al bosque.

Mientras más se acercaba, más trataba de poner en alerta todos sus sentidos, tratando de reconocer el olor de Jaskier o algún sonido que hiciera por accidente, pero ni siquiera su medallón estaba vibrando, y eso sólo lo asustó cada vez más.

Por fin llegó al árbol, y la respiración se le cortó al encontrar los arbustos desparramados alrededor y la tierra revuelta. Ni siquiera había tardado diez minutos, ¿dónde demonios estaba Jaskier?

Miró hacia todos lados con desesperación, hasta que captó un sonido similar a Igni a lo lejos, y no tardó en correr hacia allá a todo lo que las piernas le daban. Reconoció el olor de Lambert, y ni siquiera lo tenía a la vista cuando comenzó a gritar para que se detuviera.

—¡Lambert! ¡Lambert! —vociferó una y otra vez, hasta que dejó de escuchar el sonido y, unos pocos segundos después, por fin logró llegar a su lado.

—¿Qué coño te pasa? Estoy ocupado —le gruñó el brujo menor, y cuando lo vio a punto de formar la señal de nuevo Geralt lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, siguiendo con la vista la dirección hacia donde miraba Lambert.

En lo alto de un árbol, Jaskier trataba de protegerse entre las ramas, y Geralt agradeció que no pareciera tener ninguna herida aún.

—Déjalo en paz, nadie te ha pagado por él —gruñó enojado, bajándole el brazo con brusquedad y soltándolo.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Cómo sabes...?

—¿Geralt? —escuchó murmurar al tritón, y él suspiró profundamente, aliviado.

—Hm —asintió, mirándolo atentamente mientras Jaskier decidía bajar por fin, batiendo sus alas hasta que pudo atraparlo en el aire y cargarlo en sus brazos, comprobando que no hubiera añadido ninguna quemadura a su cuerpo.

—¿Qué... mierda es ésto? —masculló Lambert—. ¿Por qué tienes un puto monstruo en brazos?

—Porque no es una amenaza —gruñó en seguida, apretando el cuerpo del tritón contra su pecho—, y tú deberías dejar en paz a las criaturas que no han hecho daño a nadie.

—Tú estás demente..., ¿te hipnotizó con su voz o qué? ¿Cómo sabes que no ha dañado ni dañará a alguien?

Geralt frunció el ceño, mirando a Jaskier un segundo y sintiéndose mal por verlo tan incómodo.

—Confío en él, así que no vuelvas a intentar tocarlo —masculló, dándole la espalda y dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

—Ah, ¡tú no te vas! —gritó el brujo, apresurándose a seguirlo—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Es más, ¿a dónde mierda lo llevas? ¿Y dónde está tú yegua, uh? ¿Se la diste de comer?

Se detuvo con brusquedad, la ira lo recorría abrasadoramente y le estaba costando no asestarle un puñetazo a su hermano, pero intentó seguir caminando, sin esperar que Lambert lo frenara de golpe con una mano en su hombro.

Esta vez, el castaño se dirigió al tritón: —¿Por qué no dices nada, ah? Dime, ¿a cuántos humanos has asesinado? Tal vez así Geralt vea el monstruo que eres.

— _Criatura_ —corrigió él entre dientes.

—No como humanos —respondió Jaskier a su vez, encogiéndose en su lugar. Él gruñó, el ojiazul no tenía por qué responderle. De hecho, tenían que irse de una vez, pero el otro brujo ejercía demasiada presión para mantenerlo en su lugar, y él no quería hacer un movimiento brusco con Jaskier en sus brazos.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta —insistió Lambert entre dientes, y Geralt frunció el ceño cuando el corazón del ojiazul comenzó a latir más rápido—. ¿Cuántos? —insistió, y vio al tritón mordiéndose con fuerza el labio.

—Yo...

—Eso no importa —interrumpió—. He matado humanos también.

Retrocedió para alejarse del agarre del brujo menor, pero al mismo tiempo que intentaba pasar por su lado Lambert sacó su espada, y Jaskier abrió sus alas de golpe para retroceder asustado. Geralt no iba a permitir que le cortara un pelo, así que se apresuró en sacar su espada también y estrellarla bruscamente contra la de su hermano, quien lo miró sorprendido.

—Te dije que no intentaras tocarlo —gruñó mirándolo a los ojos, concentrado en el aleteo de Jaskier tras él y rogando que no se moviera de ahí.

Lambert retrocedió, bajando su espada y mirándolo como si no lo reconociera. A Geralt no le importaba, no estaba demente, simplemente no iba a dejar que le hicieran daño a Jaskier, y Lambert debía entenderlo.

El brujo menor envainó su espada, y aún con una expresión molesta asintió, girándose un poco en la dirección contraria.

—Bueno, ésto es decepcionante..., espero que puedas sobrevivir con esta nueva faceta tuya —murmuró y, dándole una última mirada al tritón, terminó por darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

Al segundo siguiente, el olor del miedo llegó a sus sentidos con demasiada fuerza, y él se giró confundido hacia el tritón, quien tenía la cabeza gacha y pellizcaba su brazo sano. No parecía tener la intención de decir una sola palabra, y Geralt suspiró largamente, sabiendo a qué se debía.

—¿Cómo pasó? —le preguntó en voz baja, y Jaskier se sobresaltó en su lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué demonios podía decirle? No quiso contarle al brujo que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, temiendo perder la escasa confianza que le tenía, sin embargo, tal parecía que había sido peor, y ahora no se le ocurría qué carajos hacer o decir para intentar arreglarlo.

Saber que el brujo esperaba su respuesta lo ponía más nervioso, pero no quería arriesgarse a empeorar las cosas tratando de explicar lo que sucedió. Su especie era conocida por asesinar humanos, y aunque él no tenía esa costumbre, tal vez Geralt no le creería si le explicaba que sólo había tratado de defenderse, incluso si hace sólo unas horas estaban conversando con tal tranquilidad que realmente pensó que podrían hacerse amigos.

Qué iluso fue, sabiendo que los brujos no forman amistades con asesinos.

—Yo... —murmuró, y luego carraspeó para aclarar su voz—, sólo déjame cerca de un río, por favor, encontraré el camino de regreso —pidió apretando la mandíbula y esperando que, por lo menos, el brujo no le cortara la garganta. 

Los segundos que pasaron después de eso fueron eternos, pero Geralt nunca dijo una palabra y él no se atrevió a abrir la boca de nuevo, incluso cuando sintió una mano tomando la suya repentinamente, dirigiéndolo hacia algún lugar.

Pensó que lo llevaría a un río como había pedido, así que se limitó a seguirlo en completo silencio y batiendo las alas con cansancio, pero se sorprendió cuando lo sintió detenerse sólo un par de segundos después, empujándolo de los hombros un poco para dejarlo sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra un árbol.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó nervioso, todo su cuerpo tenso y esperando no tener que huir de nuevo. Agudizó su audición todo lo que pudo, pero lo único que escuchó fue a Geralt arrodillándose o sentándose frente a él, y luego la venda de su mano era retirada con lentitud.

—Tenemos que cambiar ésto —explicó el brujo por fin, y Jaskier sintió los pelos de la nuca erizándose al oír su voz.

—Uh, no te molestes —dijo incómodo—, no servirán cuando me sumerja en el agua.

Escuchó a Geralt suspirar, y dio un pequeño salto cuando una sustancia fría tocó sus quemaduras. Fue un poco doloroso, pero sobre todo aliviador.

—No te sumergirás aún, no hasta que lleguemos a la costa.

Jaskier contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta, procesando esas palabras y esperando en silencio a que Geralt terminara de vendarlo.

Las ganas de preguntarle si hablaba en serio le provocaron picazón en la garganta, pero simplemente se mordió la lengua, no dispuesto a arriesgarse a que el brujo cambiara de opinión. No tenía idea de por qué Geralt querría seguir ayudándolo después de saber lo que había hecho, es decir, le había dicho al tal Lambert que él también había matado humanos y que no le importaba, pero sería demasiado tonto si creyera que no lo decía sólo para sacarse al otro brujo de encima.

Entonces, no le quedaba de otra que imaginarse las posibles opciones de su final; Geralt _en serio_ lo llevaría a la costa y lo dejaría en paz sin mayores problemas, olo arrastraría directamente a la tenebrosa guarida de un hechicero que quisiera experimentar con el cuerpo de un tritón.

Tragó saliva, estremeciéndose de sólo pensarlo. Había comenzado a confiar cada vez más en Geralt, y tenía la pequeña sospecha de que el brujo también estaba confiando en él, pero por cómo se dieron vuelta las cosas, estaba seguro de que toda confianza se había esfumado ahora, y ya no supo qué tanto deseaba la ayuda en su regreso al océano, si es que regresaba alguna vez.

Bueno, Geralt acababa de vendar su mano, ¿no? Esperaba que eso significara algo.

**≋≋≋**

Si bien Geralt cometió el error de juzgar a Jaskier por su especie, en realidad era bueno reconociendo en poco tiempo el tipo de persona que los demás eran, y en las horas que había estado con el tritón éste jamás le dio razones para sospechar que pudiera tener malas intenciones, mucho menos que fuera un asesino.

Así que bien, Jaskier había matado a algunos humanos, ¿y qué? El ojiazul parecía más afectado por eso que él, y Geralt ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber que, a veces, para salvar tu vida tienes que acabar con la de tu oponente. Sí, sólo estaba suponiendo que fue en defensa propia y no por gusto, pero es que demonios, Jaskier no podía haber matado porque sí, la sola idea no le entraba en la cabeza. Él dijo que no comía humanos, y le creía, no necesitaba saber más que eso.

Tocó el brazo del tritón suavemente para avisarle que se acercaría, y trató de ignorar el nuevo sobresalto que obtuvo mientras lo volvía a cargar sobre su hombro con la cabeza hacia adelante, esperando que en algún momento volviera a tararear para orientarse o sólo parloteara porque sí. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y con ellos las horas, y Jaskier permaneció con los labios sellados.

Carraspeó, y cerró los ojos mientras se preparaba mentalmente: —¿Duele? —masculló incómodo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sintió al tritón sobresaltándose sobre su hombro, y contuvo un suspiro por la tonta reacción.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Jaskier luego de unos segundos, y él estiró su brazo libre para tocar el dorso de la mano contraria—. Oh... no, ni un poco.

—Hm —asintió, esperando escuchar algo más extenso pero resignándose al silencio que vino después. Demonios, hablar no era lo suyo, realmente agradecería si Jaskier pusiera un poco de su parte—. ¿Oyes algún animal cerca? —intentó de nuevo, rogando tener más éxito esta vez.

La voz de Jaskier parecía sorprendida: —¿Para cazar?

—Hm.

—Oh, bueno... hay conejos en una madriguera a unos metros, pero tienen bebés, dejémoslos solos —señaló removiéndose sobre él, y Geralt sonrió suavemente, volviendo a asentir—. También hay ciervos saltando, pero están más lejos y, honestamente, no me gusta su sabor.

—Hm, ¿alguna otra opción? —preguntó, complacido por escucharlo hablar con normalidad de nuevo y decidido a tratar por todos los medios que no se detuviera.

—Aves entre los árboles, pero se oyen pequeñas y eso significa poca carne... Oh, un zorro... nunca he probado zorro, ¿qué tal saben?

—Asqueroso, sigue buscando —negó, obteniendo un resoplido de disgusto a cambio.

—Dos zorrillos... ¡ardillas! ¡¿Qué tal ardillas?! —preguntó emocionado, y esta vez una amplia sonrisa se le formó involuntariamente en los labios.

—Difícil de atrapar, pero puedo intentarlo —asintió, dirigiéndose al lugar donde él también había oído al roedor. Sin embargo, se detuvo con el ceño fruncido cuando el olor del miedo lo golpeó más fuerte, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar qué sucedía, Jaskier habló primero.

—¿Te dificultaría mucho las cosas si sigo aquí? —preguntó el tritón con una sonrisa nerviosa, y él alzó una ceja—. Sobre tu hombro, me refiero.

Le tomó unos segundos responder, extrañado por la pregunta. Había pensado dejar a Jaskier en el suelo unos minutos, sólo mientras atrapaba a las ardillas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de cuán mal habían resultado las tres veces que lo dejó atrás, y rápidamente desechó esa opción.

—No, pero sujétate bien —murmuró, negándose por completo a la idea de volver a alejarse de él. Sin su vista, Jaskier estaba malditamente vulnerable a todos los peligros que le rodeaban, y comenzó a preguntarse si eso cambiaría en el océano lo suficiente como para permitirle vivir de manera cómoda. Entonces recordó que el tritón estaba acostumbrado a que le dispararan, y la sola idea de dejarlo a su suerte le causó náuseas.

No podía. No llevaban ni siquiera la mitad del camino, y Geralt ya sabía que no podría llevarlo el resto, no cuando eso significaba que Jaskier volvería a estar en peligro y teniendo que preocuparse por proteger su vida constantemente. 

—¿Geralt? —escuchó al ojiazul llamándolo, y pestañeó repetidamente para salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hm? —murmuró, girándose un poco hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hm, vamos por esas ardillas —asintió, volviendo a caminar con una nueva preocupación en mente. ¿Qué haría con Jaskier, si no podía llevarlo al océano?


	7. Chapter 7

Que Geralt intentara cazar con él en su hombro fue jodidamente divertido. Al final, no pudo atrapar ninguna ardilla, pero Jaskier disfrutó mucho balancearse para mantener el equilibrio, y terminó riendo a carcajadas cuando el brujo resbaló en un momento, enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

Geralt _rió_ también, y al sólo escucharlo todas sus dudas se disiparon como vapor en el aire. No sabía por qué el brujo lo había perdonado así de rápido, pero él no iba a preguntar, estaba feliz de saber que, tal vez, sí podría hacerse su amigo después de todo.

Terminaron comiendo algunas moras que encontraron en el camino, y siguieron su trayecto entre nuevas conversaciones fáciles, de esas que no le servía a ninguno más que para llenar el silencio.

Jaskier estaba feliz. No dejaba de tocar la venda en su mano de vez en cuando, y llegada la noche el brujo volvió a cambiársela, tomando su mano con el mismo cuidado de antes.

Mientras más ungüento era esparcido en su palma se dio cuenta de que, por primera vez, su ceguera no era una cosa tan, tan mala. Dado que no podía ver, todo lo sentía con más intensidad, y eso significaba apreciar con gran nitidez las manos calientes y ásperas del brujo, una tomando la suya, y la otra esparciendo esa sustancia fría que le hacía cosquillas y aliviaba su quemadura.

Sonrió suavemente por lo bien que se sentía. Las manos de Geralt eran grandes, y aunque la voz del brujo era ronca, de alguna manera lograba tocarlo con una delicadeza que le sorprendía.

—Está listo —avisó el brujo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, gracias —sonrió, separando su mano y asintiendo. Abrió y cerró su palma, se sentía cómodo y cada vez dolía menos; estaba casi seguro de que al día siguiente habría sanado casi por completo.

—Hm —murmuró Geralt, y él rió suavemente.

Volvieron a acostarse uno al lado del otro, al calor de la fogata, y aunque Jaskier sentía que todo estaba normal entre ellos de nuevo, no quiso arriesgarse a volver a tomar la mano del brujo, temiendo que eso fuera demasiado después de lo que ahora sabía de él.

Sin embargo, cuando se estaba quedando dormido sintió que una cálida mano tomaba la suya, y suspiró profundamente, sorprendiéndose por la bonita sensación que eso le causó en el pecho.

Le gustaba Geralt, le gustaba mucho, y no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento.

**≋≋≋**

Cuando despertó, sintió a Geralt moviéndose a unos metros lejos de él, y frunció el ceño mientras se erguía, tratando de ubicar su posición exacta.

—¿Ya debemos partir? —murmuró aún adormilado.

Geralt tardó unos segundos en responder: —Hm... Jaskier, creo que debemos tomar un desvío —mencionó con voz dubitativa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó bostezando.

—Tengo que encontrarme con una hechicera —respondió Geralt, y el tritón terminó de despertar por completo.

—Oh... —soltó sin saber qué decir, asintiendo lentamente. Ésto no era lo que parecía, ¿verdad? Geralt no estaba deshaciéndose de él, no iba a darlo como objeto de experimento a un hechicero, ¿cierto? Tragó saliva, e intentando poner su mejor sonrisa, carraspeó antes de decir—: Claro, no hay problema.

Y era verdad, no lo había. Él confiaba en Geralt, y si el brujo necesitaba encontrarse con una hechicera, eso estaba perfectamente bien.

Con renovadas energías, optó por empezar el viaje volando hasta lo que su resistencia le permitiera, y si bien Geralt no estaba tan animado como ayer, tampoco estaba demasiado extraño, por lo que se mantuvo tranquilo mientras tarareaba una melodía nueva, disfrutando seguir al brujo con una mano sobre su hombro y escuchando todos los peligros que habían alrededor sin preocuparse, pues estaba acompañado y se sentía seguro.

Recién cuando escuchó un asentamiento de humanos comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso, pero para entonces ya estaba descansando sobre el hombro de Geralt, y el brujo tenía un brazo sobre su espalda manteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar, así que no tenía razones para sentir temor.

—¿Cómo es ella? —optó por susurrar para que no los oyeran mientras se acercaban.

—Hm... aparenta ser amable, pero tiene un carácter de mierda —murmuró el brujo.

Él rió por lo bajo: —¿Es tu amiga?

—Algo así, nos ayudamos uno al otro.

—Oh, ¿y ahora necesita ayuda? —preguntó con curiosidad, esperando pacientemente la respuesta.

—Estamos llegando, guarda silencio —le pidió el brujo a cambio, y él asintió, nervioso y dejando toda su confianza en él. Sentía claramente el eco cercano de las voces humanas, y se preguntó si Geralt estaba siendo lo suficientemente sigiloso como para que nadie lo viera con un tritón sobre el hombro.

—¿Debería fingir que estoy muerto? —preguntó bajito, no queriendo molestar.

—Esa es una buena idea —escuchó la voz como si estuviera sonriendo, y sonrió también, dejando su cuerpo caer absolutamente lacio. Por fortuna sus pulmones podían aguantar hasta una hora la respiración, por lo que no tendría problema con esa parte.

El aire frío le indicó que seguramente ya había vuelto a caer la noche, y se preguntó si habrían muchos humanos a esta hora. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso, pues Geralt llamó a una puerta y él tuvo que esforzarse para mantener su actuación, aun más cuanto sintió el crujido de las bisagras moviéndose.

—Soy Geralt de Rivia, necesito hablar con Triss Merigold —escuchó decir al brujo, y sintió los pelos de la nuca erizándose cuando entraron al lugar, la puerta siendo cerrada tras ellos.

La persona que los recibió se marchó rápidamente, y tras unos pocos minutos de escalofriante silencio otros pasos más suaves comenzaron a acercarse.

Sintió a Geralt moverse un poco en la misma posición, y no entendió qué estaba pasando hasta que el brujo habló.

—Lo siento, Jaskier, seguiré aquí cuando despiertes.

Y antes de que pudiera formular un solo pensamiento, sintió la abrumadora inconsciencia envolverlo.

**≋≋≋**

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, Geralt, ¿a qué debo la visita? —le preguntó la hechicera, y si bien había venido a pedirle un favor, lo que menos quería era tener una charla normal ahora. En cambio, estaba preocupado cambiando de posición al tritón para cargarlo en sus brazos, sintiéndose jodidamente culpable por no decirle a qué venían.

Tenía miedo de perder la confianza que Jaskier siempre parecía dejar en él, pero no quería causarle ilusiones si ésto no funcionaba, así que prefirió guardar sus planes para sí mismo.

Lo había pensado toda la noche, observando en la oscuridad al tritón que dormía a su lado. No podía cuidarlo y hacer sus contratos al mismo tiempo, así como tampoco podía elegir entre uno y otro. Matar monstruos era por lo que vivía; cada vez habían menos brujos que se encargaran de eso y, si él decidía retirarse, muchas más personas de las que ya lo hacían seguirían siendo asesinadas.

Consideró dedicarse a cazar únicamente recorriendo la costa del continente, pero no podía arriesgar a Jaskier así. Pescadores habían en todos lados, y no era seguro para el tritón que nadara tan cerca de la orilla.

Tampoco podía dejarlo escondido en algún lugar mientras él se iba por unas horas, eso ya había salido mal las veces suficientes como para que ni siquiera quisiera volver a intentarlo. Entonces, sólo se le ocurría una opción relativamente factible.

—Vengo por él —contestó por fin, apretando a Jaskier hacia su pecho y rogando que ésto funcionara—. No puede ver... ¿crees que puedas hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó entre dientes, mirándola con sincera aflicción. Triss pareció sorprendida, pero se acercó a él para mirar más de cerca al tritón, levantando sus párpados suavemente para examinarlo.

—¿Por qué me pediste que lo durmiera, si quieres ayudarlo? —le preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Por si no funciona —masculló. Triss era la mejor hechicera curandera que conocía, pero él entendía que habían cosas imposibles, y no sabía si ésta era una de ellas.

—Bueno, qué poca confianza —se quejó la pelirroja—. ¿Es de nacimiento o por un accidente?

—Nació así— respondió, recordando que Jaskier mencionó nunca haber visto su propia cola.

—Oh, bien... —hizo una mueca—, me llevará un poco más de tiempo averiguar qué está mal entonces. Ven, dejémoslo en mi habitación —hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y él se apresuró en hacerlo, ignorando las miradas curiosas que les dirigían los sirvientes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —murmuró roncamente. Jaskier tenía que comer en algún momento, eso significaba que despertaría y él tendría que darle una maldita explicación de qué demonios estaba haciendo. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por planear ésto sin preguntarle, y debía admitirlo, tenía miedo de su reacción.

—Dos o tres días, tal vez —ella se encogió de hombros abriéndole la puerta para que pasara, y Geralt no pudo evitar tensarse por completo, avanzando mecánicamente hasta la cama y dejando al tritón ahí con cuidado, asegurándose de que sus alas estuvieran en una posición cómoda.

—Bien... —asintió lentamente, porque no era un opción esperar ese tiempo o no, _tenía_ que hacerlo.

Así como _tenía_ que inventar una excusa para Jaskier, y _tenía_ que prepararse por si ésto no funcionaba.


	8. Chapter 8

—Encontré el problema —dijo Triss despertándolo, y él se irguió inmediatamente aún con la vista borrosa. Se había quedado al lado de Jaskier toda la noche, pero tal parecía que había sucumbido ante el cansancio en algún momento, pues ahora parecía bien entrada la tarde.

—¿Puedes hacer algo? —preguntó con la voz ronca y pestañeando repetidamente para espabilar por completo.

—Claro que puedo —se quejó ella, rodando los ojos—, pero ¿realmente quieres que lo haga?

Geralt frunció el ceño, confundido: —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, no dije nada al principio porque parecías bastante preocupado por este... chico, pero Geralt, es un _tritón_.

Rodó los ojos, preparado para lo que venía: —¿Y?

—¿Y? No es que me interese, pero a ti debería importarte cuántos ha matado hasta ahora y, sobre todo, a cuántos matará cuando pueda ver.

Gruñó, poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos. Ahí estaba la misma mierda que había soltado Lambert, la misma mierda que él mismo había pensado al conocerlo. Jaskier _no_ era un asesino, y aunque tal parecía que sí había matado a algún humano en el pasado, él seguía firmemente convencido de que lo hizo al no tener más opción.

—No me importa, sólo haz lo que puedas, por favor —pidió con un suspiro, rogando que todo ésto terminara antes de que Jaskier pasara mucho tiempo sin comer. Todavía prefería ahorrarse la explicación y mostrarle por sí mismo por qué lo había traído aquí.

—Bien, entonces te diré lo que sí me interesa —dijo la hechicera con más seriedad—. No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes, pero tú y yo sabemos cuán manipuladoras son las sirenas, Geralt, y por cómo yo lo veo, puede que hasta ahora sólo te haya estado utilizando. ¿Quién dice que no serás el primero a quien matará? —preguntó de manos en la cadera, y Geralt se sintió peor que cuando él mismo era insultado. El enojo comenzó a recorrer cada una de sus venas y se le hizo realmente difícil mantenerse calmado.

—Triss —masculló, apretando los puños—. ¿Puedes ayudarlo, o no?

Ella lo miró inexpresiva, pero terminó bajando los hombros y suspirando largamente.

—Lo haré —asintió viéndolo a los ojos, y Geralt disfrutó el alivio en el que de inmediato se vio envuelto.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente, volviendo al lado de Jaskier y tomando su mano mientras rogaba en silencio que ésto funcionara.

—Apenas termine te lo llevas, no quiero decir «te lo dije» mientras te degolla frente mí.

Asintió, porque de todos modos no pensaba exponer a Jaskier al humor de Triss. 

**≋≋≋**

Triss le había dicho que Jaskier despertaría por su cuenta, pero ya habían pasado horas y cada vez le preocupaba más verlo tan profundamente dormido.

Se había sentado contra un árbol, acunando a Jaskier sobre su regazo y tratando de prepararse para todas las reacciones posibles que el tritón pudiera tener, pero a este punto no le importaba cómo reaccionara, sólo quería verlo despierto.

Fue cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a esconderse que el ojiazul se irguió en un sobresalto, soltando un gemido de dolor y tapándose el rostro.

Tan sorprendido como asustado, se apresuró a acomodarse para verlo mejor, preguntándose alarmado qué demonios sucedía.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó rápidamente—. Jaskier, ¿te duele?

El tritón asintió aún con las manos sobre sus párpados, y Geralt se tensó bruscamente en su posición.

—¿Dónde estamos? —gimió el castaño en voz baja, acurrucándose contra él.

—Bosque —masculló pasando un brazo por debajo de su espalda y cola, decidido a llevarlo de nuevo con la hechicera y averiguar qué mierda le había hecho para que estuviera así—. Resiste un poco, haré que deje de doler, sólo espera —murmuró preocupado, tomándolo en sus brazos y caminando de regreso al pueblo con paso apresurado.

—No —soltó el ojiazul, de pronto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—. No volvamos ahí... No me gustan los hechiceros —se quejó, escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho.

Tragó saliva, sin saber si hacerle caso o no. Ya había traicionado la confianza de Jaskier una vez, no quería volver a hacerlo, pero tampoco quería que siguiera sintiendo dolor, la sola expresión en su rostro le estaba retorciendo el estómago.

—Por favor —insistió Jaskier, y tuvo que obligarse a sentarse en el suelo de nuevo, apretando la mandíbula y volviendo a acunarlo sobre su regazo, sin saber cuánto duraría ésto o qué haría si no se detenía.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos sin pensar. No tenía idea de qué pasaba por la mente de Jaskier con todo ésto, de pronto lo había dejado inconsciente en un lugar desconocido y ahora se despertaba con un dolor que lo hacía retorcerse. Cualquiera saldría huyendo luego de algo así, pero el tritón seguía ahí, apegándose a él como si quisiera esconderse de todo, como si buscara en él un consuelo a su malestar, y Geralt no pudo sentirse peor por eso.

Luego del minuto más abrumador de su vida, Jaskier por fin comenzó a relajarse entre sus brazos y, justo cuando pensaba que ya todo había pasado, el tritón se irguió bruscamente una vez más, esta vez con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y mirándolo con lo que parecía sorpresa.

Espera, ¿lo estaba _mirando_?

—¿Jaskier? —preguntó suavemente, y lo vio pestañear varias veces antes de subir una mano lentamente a su rostro, acunando su mejilla. Geralt casi se tensó por el contacto, pero se sintió tan bien que no pudo alejarse ni un centímetro, aun cuando no estaba seguro de si realmente lo estaba viendo.

—¿...Geralt? —murmuró el ojiazul y él asintió, poniendo su mano sobre la de Jaskier.

—Soy yo, aquí estoy —susurró intentando tranquilizarlo, pero su propio corazón estaba casi tan acelerado como el de Jaskier, sin poder creer que _en serio_ parecía estar mirándolo con tanta atención, con sus labios entreabiertos y una expresión totalmente anonadada.

Jaskier alzó su otra mano también, y comenzó a recorrer su rostro con los dedos mientras que las comisuras de sus labios parecían levantarse nerviosamente. Aunque Geralt quiso cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el toque, no pudo hacerlo, demasiado concentrado en cada pequeña reacción del tritón mientras tocaba sus cejas, su nariz y su áspera barba.

—Geralt... —murmuró con la voz rota, y él tuvo que tragar saliva para calmarse—. Estoy... estoy _viéndote_.

Sonrió, asintiendo y acunando el rostro contrario también.

—Estás viéndome —repitió, porque si hace sólo un rato estaba maldiciendo a Triss en su mente, ahora le estaba eternamente agradecido, recién haciéndose a la idea de que había funcionado, y que ahora Jaskier realmente podía ver.

**≋≋≋**

Jaskier no perdió su vista, él _nació_ sin ella, y eso significaba que nunca supo realmente cuán hermoso era ver con sus ojos y no con sus oídos. Aunque siempre odió el hecho de que su ceguera lo dejara más vulnerable a los peligros, nunca sintió el dolor de perder la vista porque nunca la tuvo, pero ahora, estando frente a Geralt y viendo cada pequeño centímetro de su rostro, ni siquiera necesitó ver algo más, él ya estaba aterrado de perder ésto, de no volver a verlo.

No sabía si llorar o reír de felicidad, pero optó por quedarse mirando los llamativos ojos del brujo, sonriendo como idiota y sin poder soltarlo ni por un segundo. Geralt le estaba sonriendo también y él podía verlo, lo estaba _viendo_ sonreír.

No iba a negarlo, al principio estaba nervioso por no saber qué había sucedido. Al parecer lo habían dejado inconsciente con magia, y despertar con un terrible dolor en sus ojos fue más que atemorizante, pero estaba con Geralt y, aunque no sabía qué le habían hecho, era el único en quien confiaba en ese momento, así que sólo pudo aferrarse a él rogando que el dolor se detuviera.

Y ahora entendía, entendía lo que había hecho y por qué, y si el brujo ya se había transformado en su persona favorita, ahora no podía describir con palabras cuánto lo adoraba.

—Hay un colorido atardecer justo detrás de ti, ¿no quieres voltearte? —preguntó Geralt con diversión, y Jaskier rió avergonzado pero negando con la cabeza.

—No, estoy bastante bien con lo que tengo en frente, pero gracias por ofrecerlo —respondió a cambio sin dejar de sonreír.

Su pecho se sentía hinchado de felicidad, sin embargo, ahora sólo quedaban un par de problemas. Estaba enamorado de Geralt, y no sabía cómo decirle que ya no quería volver a la costa.


	9. Chapter 9

Geralt ya no tenía razones para no llevar a Jaskier a la costa, y si bien eso debía ser algo bueno, en realidad le provocaba un molesto dolor en el pecho.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para sacarle la sonrisa de la cara, no cuando el tritón volaba tan emocionado a su alrededor, sin necesidad de tararear para desplazarse entre los árboles. Era plena noche y los colores no se apreciaban muy bien sólo con la luz de la fogata, pero Jaskier parecía tan fascinado por todo lo que había en su camino, que le hizo preguntarse cómo reaccionaría al ver los colores del día.

—¿Intentamos ir por ardillas de nuevo? —preguntó sonriendo de brazos cruzados, y cuando Jaskier se volteó con una entusiasmada expresión en su rostro, Geralt sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido.

Los ojos azules brillaban a la luz del fuego, mirándolo directamente con una alegría que le provocaba cosquillas en el estómago.

—Oh, definitivamente lo conseguiremos esta vez —aseguró el tritón llegando a su lado, y él asintió, porque en serio planeaba atrapar algunas esta noche. Quería mostrarle a Jaskier el rojo vivo de la sangre, y disfrutar de verlo asando su propia comida sin correr el riesgo de quemarse.

Cargando nuevamente al tritón sobre su hombro, apagó la fogata y eligió una dirección al azar, prestando atención a su alrededor y tratando de captar cualquier pequeño ruido.

—Uh, ¿las escuchaste? A unos veinte pasos de aquí —susurró el ojiazul en su oído, y Geralt tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no temblar por los escalofríos que eso le causó.

—No —mintió—, guíame, dime cuando estemos cerca —pidió, avanzando lo más sigilosamente que podía.

—Si te guío me oirán a mí, tonto —se burló el tritón riendo suavemente, y Geralt sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabrán que sólo es una débil criatura, así que te ignorarán —bromeó, riendo cuando escuchó el exagerado jadeo del tritón.

—Oh, ¡tú…! Insensible patán, te arrepentirás de tus palabras —amenazó el ojiazul, desplegando sus alas y empujándolo para caer sobre él, sin embargo, Geralt se apresuró a salir de su agarre, y entre risas comenzó a correr rápidamente lejos, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando para ver cómo, también riendo, Jaskier volaba tras él a punto de alcanzarlo.

No tardó mucho en detenerse al sentir un par de brazos rodeando su cuello, y aunque pensó que el tritón estaba a punto de desquitarse ahorcándolo, sólo sintió cómo se apegaba a su espalda entre risas, abrazándolo mientras batía sus alas suavemente para mantenerse en su lugar.

Sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a doler, posó ambas manos sobre los brazos del tritón, sin embargo, frunció el ceño extrañado cuando lo sintió tensarse de pronto, e intentó girarse un poco para ver qué ocurría.

Fue él quien se tensó esta vez, sin poder creer la imagen que tenía a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Jaskier estaba fascinado viendo las estrellas, su suave mentón alzado hacia el cielo y sus ojos, oh, _sus ojos_ estaban brillando más que la misma luna llena, casi como si tuviera su propio cielo nocturno en ellos, el más hermoso que pudo haber visto en su vida.

No estaba pensando cuando se acercó lentamente al rostro de Jaskier, sólo dejando de ver sus maravillosas iris para prestar atención a sus labios, sin embargo, el tritón le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, parpadeando repetidamente como si acabara de salir de un trance.

—Creo que me enamoré de las estrellas —le dijo Jaskier con emoción, y Geralt tragó saliva, forzando una sonrisa.

 _Creo que me enamoré de ti_ , pensó para sí mismo, rogando tener la fuerza suficiente como para dejarlo ir cuando llegara el momento.

**≋≋≋**

Esta vez sí pudieron atrapar un par de ardillas, y Jaskier se sintió enormemente emocionado cuando fue él quien capturó a una por sí mismo, clavándole rápidamente los colmillos para matarla y mostrándosela a Geralt como su gran hazaña.

El brujo lo miró alzando una ceja primero, pero no tardó en reír y felicitarlo, ofreciéndole su mano para que se acercara y volvieran donde habían dejado la fogata apagada.

No fue hasta que Geralt volvió a encender el fuego que vio sus manos manchadas de sangre y, abriendo su palma para apreciar mejor el color, no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirando el líquido, sorprendido por lo llamativo que era. Se preguntó si el océano también sería así, y de pronto estaba ansioso por conocer todas las tonalidades posibles.

Se giró hacia el brujo, quien ya lo estaba mirando con una suave sonrisa, y sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra él, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo y con él aplastándolo. Geralt había hecho ésto, sólo le pidió que lo llevara a la costa, pero el brujo había hallado la forma de permitirle _ver_ , y no sabía qué hacer para expresarle los sentimientos que eso provocaba en él.

—Gracias... —susurró aún encima suyo, sintiendo cómo las manos del brujo se tensaban sobre su cintura—. Gracias, Geralt, no sé qué habría sido de mí si no te hubiera conocido —murmuró con sinceridad, e irguiéndose levemente para poder _verlo_ a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír ante tan bonita imagen que tenía frente a él.

No pudo descifrar qué significaba la expresión que Geralt tenía en ese momento, pero los labios del brujo llamaron su atención, y se encontró sintiéndose atraído por ellos de tal forma que comenzó a acercarse sin pensar, deseando tocarlos con los suyos propios y descubrir cómo se sentiría esa forma de contacto.

Sin embargo, una pequeña explosión de chispas lo distrajo e, incómodo, carraspeó volviendo a su lugar, tomando nuevamente su ardilla ensartada y acercándola al fuego.

—No tienes nada que agradecer... —murmuró el brujo con lo que parecía incomodidad, y él se rió nervioso, concentrado en lo similar que era el color del fuego a los ojos de Geralt.

—Oh, querido brujo, como mínimo te debo la vida —dijo sin mirarlo, y suspirando profundamente por lo feliz que se sentía.

Esa noche pudo ver la mano del brujo antes de tomarla, acariciar sus ásperos dedos y admirar su forma a la luz de la luna, y Jaskier juró que ni en el fondo del océano se sintió tan seguro como se sentía ahora.

No supo en qué momento se quedó plácidamente dormido, pero cuando despertó, si bien sus ojos dolieron un poco al principio, rápidamente los abrió de par en par, maravillado por los nuevos colores que lo rodeaban, como si el mundo que había conocido durante la noche ahora fuera otro totalmente distinto, como si se encontrara en un lugar absolutamente diferente.

—Buenos días —lo saludó el brujo a su lado, y Jaskier se giró rápidamente hacia él con la boca abierta, sorprendiéndose aun más al ver lo que Geralt tenía en sus manos. No estaba seguro de qué eran o para qué servían, pero eran tan, tan coloridos que sólo pudo recibirlos con mucho cuidado, a punto de llorar por lo hermosos que eran.

—¿Qué es...? —murmuró sin despegarle la vista.

—Flores —contestó el brujo con un tono divertido. Jaskier _conocía_ las flores, generalmente oía insectos zumbadores cerca de ellas, pero nunca, jamás pensó que eran así de bonitas.

—Flores... —repitió lentamente, asintiendo y tocándolas con delicadeza. Parecían frágiles, y Jaskier no quería romperlas por accidente.

—Estás exagerando —rió Geralt—. Tu cola es incluso más colorida.

Jaskier frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza antes de ver su extremidad... y oh, mierda, en realidad era cierto. Su cola definitivamente no se veía así anoche, pero ahora parecía cambiar de tono con el sólo hecho de moverla un poco. Hizo que su mandíbula inferior cayera floja, y cuando alzó la vista para encontrarse por fin con los ojos del brujo, se tensó de golpe, descubriendo que ese seguía siendo su color favorito.

—¿De qué color son tus ojos? —preguntó, desplegando sus alas para acercarse más a su rostro. Geralt se inclinó un poco hacia atrás por reflejo, y pestañeó varias veces antes de responder.

—Ámbar, ¿por qué? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y Jaskier sonrió.

—Ámbar... ámbar es mi color favorito entonces —respondió, riendo suavemente ante la extraña expresión que obtuvo a cambio.

—Uh, es tarde, tenemos que seguir... —dijo Geralt, carraspeando y poniéndose de pie.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios por un segundo, pero la forzó a regresar de inmediato, tirándose de espaldas sobre el hombro de Geralt y colgando lacio ahí, disfrutando el maravilloso color del cielo.

—Ah, sí, rumbo a la costa —susurró sonriendo, aunque por dentro se sintiera ligeramente desanimado.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaskier siempre supo que el tiempo era un imbécil.

Ahora, por ejemplo, los días parecían durar menos horas que antes. Cuando apenas se estaba permitiendo aprender los colores con Geralt, el sol decidía ocultarse y darle paso a la luna. No es que la noche no le gustara, era hermosa, pero Geralt _dormía_ durante las noches, y eso significaba no poder conversar con él. Pero sobre todo, significaba que estaban un día más cerca de llegar a la costa, y cada vez se preguntaba con más recurrencia en qué momento el océano había dejado de sentirse como su hogar.

Entonces, llegó el momento en que llegaron a un río, y si bien disfrutó volver a sentir el agua en su cuerpo, también se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca de su destino.

—¿De qué color es el agua? —le preguntó a Geralt mientras nadaba a su lado. El brujo caminaba cerca, y ambos habían estado extrañamente silenciosos.

—No tiene color, es transparente —respondió el brujo, y él asintió mirando las rocas al fondo del río.

—Transparente... —repitió en voz baja, pensando en que eso no podía ser más diferente del ámbar. Luego de unos segundos, volvió a hablar—: ¿Qué harás cuando nos separemos? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo, atento a su reacción. Sabía que con el tiempo se había ganado la confianza y amistad del brujo, y esperaba que también su cariño, pero lo que no sabía es si eso sería suficiente para pedirle quedarse a su lado.

Ahora podía ver, pero aún estaba acostumbrándose a todo ésto, e intuía que sólo sería una molestia para las cazas que el brujo había dejado desde que lo conoció. Aún le costaría seguir su ritmo, y aún quedaría vulnerable si Geralt lo dejaba solo.

El brujo tardó unos segundos en contestar, y al hacerlo mantuvo su vista al frente: —Ir al pueblo más cercano, buscar contratos —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y Jaskier sonrió. Casi parecía el brujo tan estoico que había conocido el primer día, pero él sabía lo que le pasaba y se sentía afortunado por eso, y es que Geralt también estaba triste por dejarlo ir.

Suspiró, sonriendo con pesar. Lo extrañaría, lo extrañaría mucho, pero sólo le quedaba desear que algún día se volvieran a ver.

Al día siguiente llegaron a la costa, y aunque el aroma salino y el canto de las gaviotas le trajeron una sensación familiar, no pudo disfrutarlo como hubiera querido, pues Geralt sólo estaría a su lado por quién sabe cuántos minutos más antes de irse.

Se quedaron sentados en la arena, entre rocas lo suficientemente altas como para ocultarlos de un posible observador, y aunque Jaskier reconocía que, en realidad, el océano era más lindo de lo que pensó, aún no se sentía adecuado entrar en él solo.

—Yo... —murmuró, girándose hacia el brujo por primera vez en un buen rato—, en serio te agradezco por todo, Geralt... —tragó saliva, sin poder decir lo que en verdad quería.

 _Te quiero_ , _te voy a extrañar, eres mi persona favorita en el mundo_. Habían tantas cosas que necesitaba decir, y ninguna se atrevía a salir de su garganta, tal vez temiendo que fueran demasiado, que espantaran al brujo y que arruinara su relación en el último momento que tenían para estar juntos, o tal vez sólo era cobardía.

—No mates a nadie —terminó diciendo Geralt, y él alzó la vista sólo para encontrarse con su divertida mirada.

—¡Ya te dije que no como humanos! —chilló riendo, y el brujo rió también, asintiendo y atrayéndolo hacía sí para envolverlo en un abrazo. Él se calló de golpe, aguantando la respiración al sentir la repentina calidad, pero no tardó en relajarse y devolver el abrazo, sonriendo complacido.

Luego de unos segundos en la misma posición, fue el brujo quien volvió a hablar.

—Sé que no quisiste matarlos —susurró de manera íntima, y Jaskier se separó rápidamente, sorprendido por sus palabras.

—¿Cómo...? —balbuceó, sin lograr formular la frase completa. Geralt sonrió, y él sintió que se derretía al verlo.

—No lo harías, Jaskier, confío en ti —respondió simplemente, y Jaskier lo maldijo en su mente por hacer que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. No pudo contenerse, se abalanzó contra él botándolos al suelo y lo abrazó por el cuello, acurrucándose en su hombro y sonriendo feliz, porque definitivamente Geralt siempre sería su persona favorita.

Se despidieron no mucho después y, cuando vio desde el mar cómo el brujo desaparecía entre los árboles, por fin se permitió llorar con libertad, rogando volver a encontrarlo algún día.

**≋≋≋**

La despedida con Jaskier fue incluso más dolorosa de lo que esperó, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, el tritón estaría más seguro en el lugar al que ya estaba acostumbrado y él tenía el deber de seguir con sus contratos.

Aun así, se sintió egoísta por desear _tanto_ quedarse a su lado.

Le dio la espalda y no volvió a girarse más, no hasta que estuvo inmerso del bosque, fuera de su vista. Entonces por fin se giró, y apretó la mandíbula al ni siquiera ser capaz de ver el océano donde lo había dejado. Él nunca iba a la costa, sabía que verlo de nuevo era una idea imposible, y se arrepintió de no haberse quedado unos minutos más, o incluso hasta la noche.

El nudo que se le formó en la garganta sólo lo hizo darse cuenta con más crudeza de lo que estaba perdiendo. Jaskier le salvó la vida, le dio su confianza y amistad y lo perdonó una y otra vez cuando él lo juzgó por su especie, o por cómo parloteaba sin parar. Después de sus hermanos, Jaskier fue el primero que rió a su lado y le sacó más de una risa de vuelta, que fue amable con él y soportó su carácter mejor que cualquiera.

Sin embargo, Geralt ya había cumplido con ayudarlo. Jaskier se fue y él se preguntó si, en realidad, Triss tuviera razón y al final sólo lo hubiera utilizado, si todo eso había sido una fachada para ayudarse a sí mismo.

Suspiró largamente, pues de nada le servía plantearse eso ahora. Jaskier fue una bonita experiencia en su vida, y no necesitaba guardar otra cosa en sus pensamientos.

**≋≋≋**

Se subió a Roach con los músculos tensos, aún no convencido de haber recibido este contrato.

Hace cuatro años que ya no cazaba sirenas, no porque no fueran una amenaza o hubiera cambiado su opinión sobre ellas, sino porque la primera vez que tuvo que cazar a una luego de volver de la costa, terminó teniendo pesadillas durante meses, siempre imaginando que era Jaskier a quien mataba.

La cola de Jaskier era única, sus ojos y su rostro también, y definitivamente su dulzura, pero eran de la misma especie al fin y al cabo, y Geralt no pudo evitar el dolor en su pecho al verla.

Y sí, dadas las descripciones que había recibido, éste parecía ser el caso de una ekhidna en realidad, una especie más grande y peligrosa, pero seguía siendo bastante similar, así que camino al río ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para una nueva racha de pesadillas.

Tomó un par de pociones, y se bajó de su yegua apenas oyó el ruido del agua. Había aprendido a no dejarla demasiado cerca del peligro, y mientras recordaba eso se dio cuenta de que, aunque lo intentara, no podía dejar de relacionar todo con Jaskier.

Aún lamentaba no haberle dado a probar los dulces del pueblo, apreciar su reacción al ver por primera vez un arcoiris, mostrarle los colores de la primavera o siquiera llevarlo a conocer los tonos puros de la nieve. 

Habían pasado más de cuatro años, y aún lamentaba todo lo que no pudo hacer con él.

La ekhidna lo encontró caminando distraído, y Geralt recordó que estaba en medio de una caza cuando el monstruo ya estaba sobre él, tratando de devorarle el rostro con sus afilados dientes y aprisionándolo contra el suelo mientras le enterraba las garras en los hombros de la armadura.

Recogió su espada apenas notó que la había soltado, pero cuando intentó clavarla en su estómago la bestia se apresuró a elevarse unos metros en el aire. Al menos, eso le dio tiempo para ponerse de pie rápidamente, y justo cuando la ekhidna estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra él de nuevo, una borrosa figura pasó en frente, y el monstruo desapareció en un segundo de su vista.

Un pequeño estruendo y los chillidos de la bestia le rebelaron en seguida su ubicación, y él se giró alerta listo para formar la señal de Igni, sin embargo, una colorida cola lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y tratando de entender lo que estaba frente a él.

O _quién_ , en realidad.

Un último grito agudo le hizo taparse los oídos, y dos segundos después un par de ojos azules lo miraban, adornados con una tierna sonrisa de labios ensangrentados. Era su inconfundible tritón, pero le costó creerlo hasta que éste voló hacia él, abalanzándose contra su cuerpo y tirándolos a ambos al suelo.

Sus manos se movieron por sí solas, sosteniendo la cintura contraria y parpadeando sorprendido, aún sin entender por completo.

—¿Jaskier? —murmuró con una sonrisa a punto de asomarse entre sus labios, pero temiendo que sólo fuera otro sueño.

—Geralt, ¿qué te pasó en los ojos? —le preguntó el tritón asustado, y él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, abrazándolo con más fuerza esta vez.

—Es temporal, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —preguntó sonriendo y cambiándolos de posición para quedar sobre él. Jaskier no tardó en sonreír de vuelta, y aunque aún tenía sangre manchando sus labios, Geralt sintió la misma necesidad de besarlos que años atrás.

—Te estaba buscando, tonto —respondió el tritón, extendiendo su mano abierta frente a él. Geralt la miró un segundo, y no tardó en darse cuenta de qué esperaba. Su sonrisa se enanchó, y se apoyó sobre el codo para levantar una mano, entrelazándola con la contraria.

—Te extrañé —confesó en voz baja. Quería besarlo, quería hacer tantas cosas y temía volver a perder la oportunidad.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando sintió una mano apoyándose en su nuca, y entendió que Jaskier pensaba lo mismo.

—Y yo a ti, querido brujo, los arcoiris no son tan bonitos como tus ojos —murmuró el tritón, irónicamente mirando sus labios. Geralt no pudo soportarlo más, no le importó que estuviera manchado de sangre, se agachó para besarlo de una vez y, cuando sintió lo cálidos y suaves que eran los labios del tritón, supo que no podría separarse de ellos en un buen rato.

Porque era Jaskier a quien estaba besando, la única criatura que no sólo se había ganado su confianza, sino también su amor, y no le importaba si tenía que inundar Kaer Morhen todos los inviernos a partir de ahora, jamás volvería a dejar que sus caminos fueran en distintas direcciones.


End file.
